Talk:Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might
Placement One thing that is missed is that Yamcha has King Kai's symbol on the back of his uniform which pretty much confirms that this takes place after frieza. This probably takes place in the 3 years they are training for the androids and what source is everybody finding that says this takes place before frieza. User:Slayer25769 :Come on, you did notice in the article that this movie was created before Frieza ever appeared in th series, right? One can attempt to make the movie fit later, but the fact is that the Trunks Saga wasn't even in Toriyama's mind when this movie was finished.--Sega381 19:08, 22 July 2009 (UTC) : :I'm guessing it's an alternate universe in which Piccolo survived the battle with Vegeta and Nappa, and finished off Vegeta despite Goku telling him not to. Only plot hole there is Chiaotzu's presence after already being wished back once. Doc D 07:41, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Total speculation. Why randomly deciding that Piccolo survived and not Chiaotzu, and that Piccolo killed Vegeta. It was never hintted in the movie. And Frieza already appeared in the series when the movie was created: the film was released during the Namek Saga. Jeangabin666 11:07, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :::It's because speculation is the only thing we have on the topic, and as best as I can deduce, Piccolo's survival in some freak change of events would be the most likely way ToM could happen. With what we know now, if Tree of Might does not take place in some alternate timeline, it's either a totally hypothetical story, or creates a lot of plot holes in the story we know. Now, if it is a totally hypothetical story, then there's no reason not to say it takes place in an alternate timeline. If it's in the canon story but creates such significant plot holes, it may as well be taking place in an alternate timeline (albeit a different one). Doc D 20:41, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok I'm going to make some clarification to hopefully end this debate once and for all. The movie is non canon toward the manga but it is canon to the anime since this is how Gohan meets Icarus and he is seen in parts of the anime series. This movie was released during the time the Freiza Saga was still going. It was intended to take place after all the stuff on Namek was over and all the Z Fighters were brought back to life. The writers were unaware of the fact of how the Frieza Saga was going to turn out in the end so thats why there is plot hole in this movie. The movie proves it takes place after Frieza since Yamcha has King Kai's symbol on his uniform showing he was brought back. Nothing implies this is an alternate timeline, its simply just a plot hole by Toei Animation. - Image Shouldn't there be a pic of icarus attacking shenron? Cartoon Network version Did no one mention the version that was shown on Cartoon Network? They redub most of the dialogue and add scenes from the anime. e.g. * The satellite which caused the fire had a computer voice analyzing its surroundings. * A female voice announce the city to evacuate as the branches began to spread, and the father of the boy with the balloon calling his name. * Turles recognizes Goku's Spirit Bomb. * King Kai dancing around after the Tree of Might was destroyed. * Piccolo's inner monologue at the end. Showing he's ever vigilant. -Turtle Soup 06:18, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :You mention this in a difference section. Jeangabin666 08:53, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :: Which section did I mention it? -Turtle Soup 11:33, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Arale's Appearance The Dr. Slump article says that Arale makes a cameo in this movie. I don't find any mention of it and didn't catch it when I was watching. Does anyone know where it might be? Or if it is even there or not? DragonBallScreenshots 04:59, February 11, 2012 (UTC)